Overleg gebruiker:Brandon Rhea
Hi Brandon First of all I'd like to say that's not my intention to insult or to blame Graham zarin. I'd actually want to warn you about him. I don't think he deserves the bureaucrat rights because he's a vandal on the Dutch RuneScape Wiki. I'm an active administrator at this wiki, so I'm already a quite experienced user. But let me tell you something more about Graham zarin. He started to add nonsense with one of his accounts, Shershah zarin (click here for his contributions). Articles he added were often one-lin articles and had very bad Dutch grammar, so they were useless. We, the administrators of the wiki, warned him and asked to stop adding nonsense to the wiki. He then started to add nonsense-categories (like 'hssfdh') (an example) to pages and he ignored our warnings. So he got blocked for 1 week. But even after that block, he continued his vandalism (like at this page) and we had no choice but to ban him permanently. And this is where the true problems begin... After that, Shershah zarin, aka Graham zarin, started to create several new accounts in an attempt to evade his block. All of his new accounts got blocked as soon as we discovered that it were accounts of him. Even today, he continues to create accounts at our wiki. Then we found out Shershah/Graham created several wikis, like the nl.runescape9info.com, de Vogels Wiki, de Runescape4info wiki and this one, the RuneScapeinfo1 wiki. All the information is copied literally from Wikipedia, without any form of attribution. All of the information at this wiki is simply copied from our wiki. Even after all those things, we decided to give him a chance. We invited him to the IRC-channel at our wiki (here's the message we sent him) to discuss it directly. But he didn't appear. Then, we decided to give him yet another chance and let him decide the time, but his answer was the time that was just said not to be an option (his answer). If you would want to have some more information, you can always check out the forum page dedicated to Shershah and his vandalism. I hope you understand the situation and that you see this user isn't going to help any wiki. He just wants to annoy us now. I also hope you understand that such a vandal doesn't deserve bureacrat rights and that this wiki, only containing information directly copied from our wiki(compare this page from our wiki with this, the version at this wiki) should be closed. We've tried to contact the Staff before, but we got no answer yet. Please help us with this. Yours sincerly Xsdvd - mrt 21, 2011 20:51 (UTC) *Hi. He is the founder of this wiki, which is why we gave him his rights back after he inadvertently removed them. Requests to close wikis like this need to be handled via , so if you can send your message there that would be great. If you didn't receive a response last time, that means that we either did not receive your message or your e-mail did not receive our reply. If you let me know if/when you send a message, I'll let you know if we receive it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) mrt 21, 2011 20:56 (UTC) *I send a message to the Staff 1 minute ago (just to let you know). Xsdvd - mrt 22, 2011 15:43 (UTC) :Sorry that I bother you again, but I did some 'research' about the previous message we sent to the Staff. Since it wasn't me, but another administrator from the Dutch RuneScape Wiki that sent it, I didn't know exactly when he sent it. But I guess he sent it to you on 28 February 2011. I'm not sure if you can do something with this, but I wanted you to know it nevertheless. Xsdvd - mrt 22, 2011 16:46 (UTC) ::Thanks, we got your new message. With the other administrator's message, if we received it we replied to it, so we may not have received it or he didn't get our response for some reason. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) mrt 22, 2011 18:19 (UTC) : re:helper hi hi i want beckome a helper what i need to do to beckome a helper? (graham zarin apr 12, 2011 17:36 (UTC)) *Hi. Helpers are hired contracted positions through Wikia. You can look at our Hiring page for all open positions at Wikia. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) apr 12, 2011 18:17 (UTC) Block hello, Can you block erik fedrik and Shershah zarin? His are vandals on wikia. Wouter15 aug 31, 2011 19:43 (UTC) *Please send this message to . Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) aug 31, 2011 21:33 (UTC)